Love Square
by Kazuki-P
Summary: Allen loves Lenalee. So does Kanda and Lavi. Who will Lenalee choose? Will she fall in love with them or someone else? First chap. Allen's POV and VERY Lemony and off subject for a reason.
1. DAMN PORN BOOKS!

**My first lemon fanfic! Please enjoy it... it's just lemons :P**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Hentai books**

Allen's POV:

I was in my room reading these...these porn novels and magzines Lavi gave me. I wonder why I was reading it, that I'll never know, but this was getting _**hot. **_I felt so horny reading this. If Lenalee sees me reading this, she'll never talk to me again. Why me!

If your wondering something yes, I LOVE Lenalee.

I'll tell you why. She's beautiful, nice, caring, and _hot_.

I felt hard thinking about her. I wish I could tell her how I feel. I'm so _shy _that the fact I love her. I wonder what's she doing. Is she sleeping? Nah! Hmmm...but still.

After finishing all the porn books Lavi gave me. I went to take a walk. Then, I saw Lenalee passing by the hall. Beautiful as ever...

"Hey, Lenalee!" I said as I ran up to her smiling.

"Hello Allen-kun" she said sweetly. I almost had a nosebleed for it.

"So...how are you?"

"Hmmm...fine I guess." She said. She looked...like she was I don't know, blank? I kept thinking but then Lenalee startled me.

"Allen-kun let's go to your room!" She said and took my hand and led me there.

Allen's Room:

When got to my room I was wondering why she brought me here. She sat on my bed and waited for me to come in. When I closed the door I asked:

"Lenalee, why are we he-" I was cut off because Lenalee tackled me to the floor. I looked at her and blushed. She smiled seductively at me and got up alittle to lock the door. I was panicking now. What's going to happen? Don't tell me...oh my god! Please don't tell I'll have sex with her! Then again, a pleasureable evening fucking her till' she cums would be great. Oh, the sweet agony.

"Allen-kun, Allen-kun!" Lenalee said. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her again.

"Yes, Lenalee?" I said with a hint of me being nervous. She smirked and put her small hand on my crotch. I stiffened.

"Allen-kun...you like this" she said and rubbed my crotch more and it started to make a lump...I gulped while she smiled.I tried to hold the moan in my throat but it slipped and I moaned. She giggled happily. She then gave it a good squeeze which made me jolt. God, this feels so...so good. I kept moaning and squirming from her touch.

"Allen-kun, I see your very aroused...you want more. I'll give you more..." she went to where my manhood was. She unzipped the zipper and unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers. Then, my manhood, sprang free and stood up proud and hard. I blushed at this. She smiled and held it in her hand and she then started pumping it. Up and down slowly. I felt like I was sweating to death. She then put it in her mouth. I moaned in pleasure for this. She first licked the tip and then put her mouth deeper in my manhood. Her tongue licked it and she sucked it so slowly. I was going to cum soon I knew I would.

"Lenaleeeee...aaaahhhhhh..." I moaned out. I grabbed the sides of her head and I pulled her deeper and thrusted into her mouth. She then put her other hand under a tender spot where my balls were. I was being totured to death while I kept moaning and calling her name I felt myself spill my cum in her mouth. She drank it but wrapped her two hands around my member and squeezed me. The white liquid slowly seeped out and she licked into the slit to get some of it. I kept squirming back and forth trying to find somewhere comfy, but didn't.

After drinking my liquids she kissed me. I tasted myself through our make-out session. She then pulled away and smiled at me.

"Allen-kun...you taste good." She said then looked away and blushed. I smiled at her.

"May I? It's now my turn..." I said. She nodded and stood up took off her shorts and her black panties.

"Take your hand out..." she said. I did as she said. It took me awhile to know what she meant. I went to entrance and fingered her slowly. She then trembled from my touch. I smirked at this. She slowly collasped onto me and my pace quickened. She started moaning my name out loud. It felt like music to my ears.

"Allen-kun...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!" she said as she cummed into my fingers. I grinned and put my fingers in my mouth and sucked on them. I tasted her. She tasted sweeter than I imagined. She was panting in my arms and I stroked her short hair that was starting to grow.

"Are you ready, love." I whispered in her ear softly. She nodded. I lifted her up so my manhood was under her entrance. She gulped. I slowly went inside of her. I heard a cry of from Lenalee. I kissed her and her tears away.

"Does it hurt? I can sto-" I was cut off.

"No, I'm fine...keep going..." she breathed out. I kept thrusting into her slowly, but then I heard her lovely voice whisper to me through pants.

"Go, faster...pant...Allen-kun" I did as I was told and quickened my pace. She kept telling me to go faster and harder into her. I unbuttoned her shirt and caressed her breast through her bra. She unhooked the bra and took it off. I then took her mound again and put the nipple in my mouth and I caressed the other with my right hand. After awhile I switched to the other mound and gave the other one the same amount of attention. I felt my stomach tighten. I was going to cum soon. I then put both my hands on her waist and slammed her down with every thrust and energy I could muster out of me.

"A-Allen-kun...I-I'm going to cum!!" She screamed out. Then with the last thrust I cummed and screamed out Lenalee's name.

"LENALEE!!"

"ALLEN-KUN!!"

We both cummed at the same time. and she collasped on me. I held her gently stroking her hair.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" I asked her. She swiftly shook her head which meant 'no'.

I smiled and slowly closed my eyes- I felt something hitting me...

**XOXOXOXOXO**

I opened my eyes to see Timcampi slapping my face. I blinked for a second then got up. I looked around and saw a stack of Lavi's porn books and all my stuff in place. It was all a dream. I slapped my forehead. Damn, wet dreams. I then put Lavi's books in a bag and went to the cafeteria'.

When I got there I went to Jerry to get my lunch. Then I went to my table to where Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, and Lenalee were there talking.

"Hey, Allen/Bean-sprout/Allen-kun." They said in unsion. I stared at Lavi and gave the bag to him. Then, I sat by Lenalee.

"Wow! You read it all!? Allen, I swear..." Lavi said. Everbody sweatdropped.

"What is he talking about Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked. I shook my head. She just nodded.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**So wat you think!? Should I continue?(but less lemons but more humor)**

**I'm so embrassed!! I hope you liked it :D**


	2. The Conversation and fight for Love

**hehehe Allen was dreaming! :P Here's chapter two...If you want question just post them and they'll be answered.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**The conversation**

After lunch Lenalee told the guys she and Miranda would go to town to shop for some clothes. Lavi thought it was a good idea to have the guys have fun. Kanda just stared at them but went with it.

"Hey, Lavi what was in that bag bean-sprout gave." Kanda ask looking at Lavi.

"They were porn books." Kanda raised an eyebrow. Allen started sweating. Kanda turned to Allen.

"You were reading porn? If Lenalee saw you two reading it. She would never look at you two the same again." Kanda said and glared at them.

"I know, but I couldn't resist to buy them! I'm proud of Allen! He has read them all in just one day." Lavi said proudly. Kanda looked at Allen.

"You guys are pathetic!" Kanda yelled, annoyed.

"So, Allen. What did you think of the porn books..." Lavi asked. Allen looked away.

"I fell asleep..."Lavi smirked at this.

"Let me guess you had a wet dream?"

"Ye- I mean no!" Allen said quickly. Lavi and Kanda eyed him.

"Was it about Lenalee then?" Kanda said with venom of hatred in his voice and maybe a tint of jealously in the question...or request.

"YE-NOOO!" Allen said faster and shaken in fear. Lavi felt alittle shaken at this but, burst out laughing. Kanda glared at Allen.

"Hahahahaha...looks like our Kanda is alittle jealous here are we." Lavi said and earned a glare from Kanda.

"I'm not saying that I..._like _Lenalee. I only try to think of her in a sisterly way, kami..." Kanda said. Lavi heard this and grinned.

"You just said, 'I only _try_ to think of her in a sisterly way.' Allen looks like me and you have competition!" Lavi said, nudging Allen alittle. Allen looked at Lavi.

"What you mean by me and you. I don't like Lenalee at all! Only as a friend!" Allen denied. Lavi stared at him.

"Oh, please. Everyone knows you like her even Komui isn't that stupid to notice your feelings towards her.**(n/a: Is Komui that stupid?)**You always hold her hand alot. When I mean alot I mean ALOT! Face it you love her, but that doesn't mean me and Yuu-chan can capture her heart before you." Lavi stated.

"As I said I don't like her and DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Kanda yelled. Lavi looked at him and smirked.

"Then, tell me, did YOU have wet dreams of our beloved godess Linali?" Lavi said. Kanda stiffened and looked away. Lavi smiled. He just hit a weak point.

"D-Don't be stupid! Why would I dream of Lenalee in such way!" Kanda yelled and looked at them. He had a very pale tint of pink on his face.

"YOU JUST STUTTERED! I KNEW IT! YOU LOVE LENALEE AND YOU WANT TO MAKE LOVE TO HER LIKE ME AND ALLEN HERE!!" Lavi exclaimed alittle to loud and the members stared at the three in horror of what may happen if Komui heard of this.

"Lavi..." Kanda and Allen said. It took a second for Lavi to come back and saw many people of the black order staring at him at him, Allen, and Kanda.

"Oh...crap..." Lavi then quickly left to another part of the building.

"Teme(Bastard) thinks he can drag out the fact I like Lenalee to the public...he'll have to think again." Kanda muttered. Unforutantely for Kanda, Allen managed to hear what he said and stared at him with HUGE amount hate all over his face.

Kanda felt Allen stare at him and relized(sp?) that Allen heard what he said. Kanda glared at him. After everyone left feeling shaken of the icident, Kanda said:

"Tell this to Lavi that I admit that I like Lenalee. That doesn't mean I'm giving up though..." Kanda glared angerly and continued, " I've known her longer than both of you and I have spent years winning her over. I'm not going to lose to a eye-patched one-eyed freak(NO OFFENCE!! It's showing a threat peoples) and to a tiny bean-sprout like you!" Then Kanda left leaving Allen shaken in fear.

-With Miranda and Lenalee-

"AAACHHHOO!!" Lenalee sneezed. Miranda sighed.

"Lena-chan(Only said when they are having a girls out) this is 10th time you sneezed today!" Miranda said worried about her friend.

"I kno Mir-chan. Maybe someone is talking about me..." Lenalee said.

"Maybe..."

-Back with Allen at Lavi's room-

"Heh, I knew he would cave in soon, but knowing Lenalee longer doesn't mean he'll get her first you know." Lavi said after listening to Allen's story.

"Yeah, but I better go..." Allen said and quickly left to make a plan.

"-sigh- Might as well read these books..." Lavi said then started reading his porn books.

-With Allen Again-

"Ugh...Timcanpy, what am I suppose to do now that I have competition with my best friend and that ponytail." Allen said in his room.

_'Think Allen...THINK!!' _Allen thought then...

"UGH!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!" Allen said frustrated and put his hands in his hair and fell backwards on his chair. Timcapy circled his head.(imagine stars ciircling your head)

"What am I suppose to do now..." Allen said sulking.

END OF CHAPPY 2

**DAMN IT!! I'm on Writer's Block AGAIN!! T.T Now what? HELP ME!! But anywho...should I put a wet dream for Kanda(Lavi's maybe would have BDSM -shudders-)**

**Kanda would maybe more dirtier than Allen's though(secretly he has READ porn books before but doesn't admit it though :- D )**

**I need ideas...If you have an acc. or something for **

**Give me the ideas at my site:**

**darkxspades./ **

**Thanks for reading...**

**Here's our guest for the Day: Miranda**

**Spades: So Miranda...who do you think Lenalee should be with?**

**Miranda: Hmm...I say Allen since he is very gentleman like. Or Kanda...**

**Spade: Why Kanda?**

**Miranda: Kanda seems to care for her. If you haven't notice he glances at her when he THINKS no one's looking. He also doesn't treat as bad as the rest and talks more to her too.**

**Spade: Really now...Why not Lavi?**

**Miranda: He is alittle...rough...not Lenalee's type and flirts with her to much. I mean his intentions are too obvious.**

**Spade: Ok, Allen?**

**Miranda: Allen is very caring, and as I said is a very good gentleman. And also obvious he holds her hand and EVEN crys in front of her.**

**Spade: As expected...**

**Miranda: But he is too shy as well.**

**Spade: Thanks for the info. Till' next time Ja'ne. :)**

**Don't forget REVIEW!!**


End file.
